Out of Reach
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: Fifth part in a series. Please see Notes for important information! SELF-HARM WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this_ _._

 _3. **IMPORTANT (A):** As with my previous _DW _stories, there's a very big canon conceit here, aside from the obvious romantic couplings. Namely, Amy never left. She was around for Clara's arrival, all through the Eleventh Doctor's tenure, and his regeneration into the Twelfth. Got that? Cool.  
_

 _4. **IMPORTANT (B):** This is the fifth instalment of the Amy/Clara/Missy series, and the first set in the Thirteenth Doctor's era._ _I don't like to be one of those who insists you read my other stuff, but events in this story directly follow on from those in previous instalments. To get the full story (so to speak), I do recommend you read "Venusian Valentine's", "Crossroads", "The Second Clara?" and "The Girl Who Waited" (in that order), before this, otherwise you might find things even MORE confusing._

 _5. **THASMIN** fans here only for Thirteen/Yaz will be ESPECIALLY baffled if this is the only piece you read. I really hope you do look at the entire series. I'm very much a spoiler baby, and would hate for you to have things ruined by only reading this. I put alot of work into this overall narrative, and I really think you'll like it. Honest - I wouldn't lie to you!_

 _6\. On a final note, I might as well reveal who I have in mind for Missy's new form - post-_ X Files _Gillian Anderson._

* * *

PART 1

 _"Can you see her?" Clara slowly approached the woman looking longingly out the window._

 _"Yes." A long pause. "I... I can't believe we just... just sent... "_

 _Reaching her, Clara took a hand in hers and joined in watching the tiny speck in the distance get smaller and smaller, until it disappeared completely. She then felt her partner's head resting atop hers. "Now what?"_

 _Clara tried to sound as confident as possible. "We wait for our little girl to save the universe, and come back to us."_

 _"What if... "_

 _"She will, Amy" insisted Clara. "I made sure of it." She tenderly raised her free hand to wipe a sad face of tears._

 _"If... if something goes wrong... if this is really... "_

 _"No, don't say that." Clara was now full of resolve. "We're not saying goodbye."_

 _"Clara, I... "_

 _Unable to more, Clara pushed forward, silencing her with a kiss. Clara felt herself being pulled closer to her wife and held snug, and wrapped her hands around Amy's neck._

 _Their love brought them to the very end of..._

Clara Oswald-Masters shot up like a bullet, her breaths heavy. She blinked several times, trying to take in her surroundings. She was were she belonged, naked in the gigantic bed she shared with her eccentric wife.

Where she belonged...

Shaking her head, Clara tried recalling the dream which woke her, but it was already gone from her memory. Something about... no, nothing. But was Amy... ?

 _No_. There was no way. Clara refused to think about her ex-fiancee anymore; it was just too painful. She had made her choice, and moved on.

Clara sighed deeply as she realised she was alone. Missy was not beside her, something the Impossible Girl really should have noticed instantly: the Time Lady was always rather clingy. Almost like she was afraid to let Clara go. That was absurd, though - the Mistress feared nothing.

Deciding to go find her wife, and stop the lingering unease left by the lost dream, Clara flung the duvet away and swung her legs off the bed. Sitting up, she mused Missy was probably in their TARDIS' medibay, looking over the tests she ran of Clara yesterday. At that thought, Clara softly placed a hand on a tummy... and felt a kick.

She was pregnant with their fifth child. She could not help the smile forming on her face as she felt life growing inside her yet again. Once more Clara was struck at how eager Missy was to have a big family, especially considering the circumstances surrounding their first, Delgado. Clara hated how that all happened of course, but it was not like Missy planned it. It was all a horrible mistake, during an attack on the Time Lady by some moronic race she thieved from.

Obviously Clara despised every aspect of how she fell pregnant the first time, but the fact remained it resulted in their son. And it seemed seeing Delgado unlocked something in Missy: she was very quickly insistent they have another child. And another. And _another_. And...

Chuckling, Clara rose off the bed and pulled on her dressing gown. Yes, Missy had changed alot since they got together, and the Impossible Girl sometimes felt rather proud of herself, if she _thought so_ herself. The Doctor was right when he used to say there was some good in the former Master: there _was_ , and Clara Oswald did the impossible and finally brought it out.

Clara shuffled out the bedroom and down the corridor. However, after a few minutes she found herself not at the medibay, but the main console room. Clara was mightily confused, until she heard _why_ the TARDIS directed her there - excited voices. Her smile changed into a full-on grin as she walked in and was met with a sight warming her heart... Missy standing infront of the display screen, flanked by their angels, totally entranced by what she was showing them.

It was yet another thing Clara's new life afforded her when she wed the reformed villainess: unlike the Doctor's TARDIS, Missy's always got the Impossible Girl where she needed to go and never fucked her around by rearranging geography and getting her lost.

"And here, you can see the left arm." Missy was explaining what was displayed infront of them. Clara's latest ultrasound. "One day, it will hold aloft the universe alongside its brothers' and sisters'." There was a fire in Missy's eyes, though Clara knew it was just for show. Which clearly worked, as Michelle, Gomez and Jenna stared wide-eyed, and Delgado smirked in the background. "Nothing is beyond any of my children - remember that, all of you." Missy looked at them until they all nodded in acceptance.

"That includes breakfast," said Clara. She was met with five pairs of surprised faces. Then the two littlest ones came bounding towards their birth mother.

"Mummy!" yelped youngest Jenna, crashing into Clara and gripping tightly to her leg. "Mumma was just showin' us the new baby!"

Clara giggled. "I saw that, sweetpea."

"Can we feel it, Mummy?" asked Gomez, hovering a hand over the Impossible Girl's belly.

"In a minute," interrupted Missy, striding towards them. She looked less enthused than their children. "What are you doing up, my love? You should be resting."

Clara took a moment to take in her wife. It took awhile, but she was finally used to Missy's second form. Gone was the darkhaired, slightly-hard-faced madwoman and in her place was a younger, bustier blonde with a posh English accent. Clara _always_ thought Missy was attractive, of course, but she had to admit the Time Lady's new body was very, _very_ pleasing to the eye. Especially dressed in the smart business suits which replaced the Victorian corsets and dresses.

"It's late morning," Clara said. "I've had enough rest." That was a slight lie, actually: she did not get much sleep the night before. Indeed, there was a _reason_ she was in bed naked. How did Missy always look so perfect in the morning despite what they got upto at night? "And I'll bet you've let them get away with no breakfast again, haven't you?"

Missy's mouth quirked. "Perhaps, Regardless, _I'll_ decide when you're rested enough." At that, Clara stiffened - she hated being coddled. As if knowing what she was thinking, Missy almost wilted. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself, darling. You're too precious even without the miracle you're carrying."

"Mumma loves Mummy," said little Jenna, and before anyone could stop her, she was dancing around the room. Any excuse - she was like Angelina Ballerina sometimes.

All warmth was gone from Missy's face. "Jenna, I've _told_ you about dancing in the... !"

Suddenly, Jenna lost her footing and bumped into the main console. She fell to the floor and instantly burst into tears. Clara was rushing to her side in moments, as quick as her body allowed, with the other children doing likewise. Missy, meanwhile, dashed to the console.

"Stupid girl!" the Time Lady snapped. Clara instantly turned to her wife, full of fury. But then she heard the distinctive sounds coming from their TARDIS.

They were materialising - blind...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. For story notes, see Part 1._

* * *

PART 2

Yasmin Khan stared at the pictures on the wall, her emotions doing somersaults. How should she feel? Guilt for finding a supposedly-secret room in the TARDIS? Happiness at knowing their strange and unusual alien friend had known so many people in her lifetime... or lifetimes, as she kept insisting?

Or should Yaz be feeling what she _was_ feeling - jealousy, that so many of those people were apparently young and beautiful women?

She knew the answer, and did not like it one bit.

Yaz could only gaze at the holographic, 3D images somehow set into the wall. So many... row after row of them. There must have been dozens. Starting with a girl with short dark hair and a stripey top, and ending with one with big dark hair and a multicoloured striped top. What was it with the Doctor and stripey tops? And inbetween, all sort of people, of varying ages and styles. Heck, there was even a robot or two.

Should Yaz ask about them? Did she even want to know? Indeed, could she swallow the bitter pill of knowing she was not special at all?

"There you are!" came the bright, bubbly voice Yaz had grown to cherish. Right now, though, the policewoman looked at the owner of the cute and lovely voice like a deer in the headlights, like she just took the last custard cream, and any other cliche she could think of.

The Doctor came fully into the room. "Been lookin' for you all over the place," she said. "Never like to not know where my Yaz is."

Oh God. Just those words and Yaz could almost believe she _was_ special, that she _did_ have a special place in one of - preferably both - the Time Lady's hearts. That she might even have a chance...

"You OK?" came a worried tone. The Doctor glanced at where Yaz's body was facing, then lit up again. "Ah, you found me wall! I've been lookin' for _that_ too - for ages! Blimey, the old girl must really like you to let you find it."

Yaz just stared. "I... I... "

"Not that I'm not sayin' you couldn't've found it yourself, of course. 'Cos you totally could. You're dead clever, Yaz. Almost as clever as me, and I like clever people. Love 'em!" She then scrunched her face. "Wait... that sounded like I love _myself_. That's not very modest, is it? I don't, just so y'know. I mean, I don't _hate_ myself, not anymore, but I kinda think I'm the bee's knees sometimes - not that I keep pollen in me legs or anythin' - but I'm also not perfect. Far from it, in fact. Although, one of me thought I was, to be fair. He was blonde, too - big bouncy hair. And he had a coat. Lot more colourful than mine. But then he cracked my head on the TARDIS console and the Rani got in. 'Ave I ever told you 'bout the Rani, by the way? Not Sarah Jane's Rani, but the _Rani_ Rani. She was... "

"Doctor!" Yaz finally found her voice. She could listen to the adorable rambling forever, but half-feared the Time Lady _would_ go forever given the chance. "If the guys were here, they'd have walked off by now."

"Right, soz." The Doctor pouted. "Anyway, like I said, you've found me wall. That's brilliant."

Sighing, Yaz smiled warmly. "So... these are all the people who came before us?"

A shrug. "I don't like thinkin' of it like that. But... yeah, they all travelled with me at one point or another." A brief pause, then a point at the first one on the first row. "That's Susan. My granddaughter."

Yaz's jaw dropped. "Your _granddaughter_?"

"Wot?" The Time Lady looked puzzled. " _You're_ a granddaughter. Wot's so weird that I 'ave one? Or more than one, even."

"But... " Yaz looked at the picture. "She's so young... and you're so... " She blushed.

"Well, I did tell you that I used to be a whitehaired Scotsman. And that wasn't even the first time I was whitehaired."

Dumbfounded, Yaz just shook her head.

Looking at the picture, the Doctor smiled softly. "She probably wouldn't recognise me now. 'Eck, I might not recognise her - no tellin' if she's regenerated, or how many times."

"You don't see her anymore?" the policewoman asked, all mirth gone, replaced with genuine concern.

The Time Lady shrugged. "Like I said, my family's gone now. No goin' back. Even in a time machine."

Yaz watched as a sadness came over her friend's face. She wanted nothing more than to hold the Doctor tight and somehow make that sadness go away. Seeing the woman she loved in anykind of distress hurt more than any potential jealousy at previous friends of hers.

That need to protect the Doctor almost came out in full force during their trip to 1612. When she saw the Time Lady being plunged under the water, Yaz felt her heart sink too. She desperately wanted to dive into the lake and rescue her heart's desire, but was held back by Ryan, who perhaps knew what would happen. In the back of her mind, Yaz did too: she would have either been stopped then strung up herself, or drown with the Doctor while trying to unchain her.

Once more Yaz struggled reining in her feelings. Before she could say anything else, however, the Doctor spoke up again. "Anyway, movin' on." She appeared to shake away the pain, at least externally. "I was just comin' to tell you that we're about to land."

"Oh, OK." Yaz smiled again. "Cool."

"Yes, it's very cool," the Time Lady grinned back. "Now come on, we... " She suddenly stopped, and all fun was again gone. Instead, she stared back at the wall.

Yaz frowned deeply as her best friend slowly walked closer to the wall, eyeing it oddly. Specifically, a spot near the end of the final row. "Doctor... ?"

"Why are there... " The Time Lady reached out tentatively. "... blanks... ?"

Indeed, there _was_ a gap towards the end, big enough for at least two, maybe three portraits.

"Doctor... what is it?"

Silence, and the Gallifreyan again looked deeply troubled. Yaz could feel almost the air get chillier. The Doctor then looked at her, and for a brief moment Yaz saw complete confusion. However, as if sensing the worried look she was getting, the Doctor eventually smiled - though Yaz noticed it was decidedly weak. "Nothin'. Guess... the TARDIS hasn't finished decoratin', that's all." She then straightened up and left the wall. "Come on, Graham and Ryan will be wonderin' what's keepin' us."

Any other time, and those words would have Yaz going beetroot, but not right now. She was not convinced by the Doctor's apparent dismissal at all... however, she decided to let it go. _For_ now. Instead, the pair left for the main console room.

Though not before the Doctor gave one last fleeting and concerned look at the wall...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. For story notes, see Part 1._

 _3\. OK, I know I'm being pedantic and patronising, but_ just _so y'know: in Part 1 Italics signified a dream sequence, but in this one they don't. I'm sure you'll gather what they do indicate in this part._

 _4\. Can you guess where I got the names for the planets mentioned here, from?_

* * *

PART 3

 _Why have I brought us here?_

 _I don't know. I'm sorry, darling, but... I just don't know._

 _Please don't be angry. I know I once told you that I always get you where you needed to go, but this time, I..._

 _Wait. No, you won't be angry. Not now. You're not like that this time, are you? You're always lovely, but this current form is especially... Still, I'm sorry. I'll work it out, I'm sure. I'll figure out why I've brought us here._

The doors opened and the Doctor stepped out. Very quickly behind her was Yaz, followed by Ryan and Graham. "Where are we, Doctor?" asked Yaz, moving to the Time Lady's side.

 _Hm. Could you be any closer, Yasmin Khan?_

"I dunno," came the reply. "But that's the fun part. Not knowin'."

 _Not always, my darling._

"Seems good t'me, Doc," said Graham. The group looked out at its surroundings: it seemed perfectly like an early 2010s Terran city, with bustling people and "modern" architecture - apart from the yellow-skinned, antennae-eyed populace and light violet sky.

"You 'ave a weird sense of 'good'," said Ryan.

The Doctor turned to him with a stern face. "Minus 250 points, Ryan Sinclair. Just because somethin's different doesn't mean it's not 'good'. Got that?"

Ryan just shook his head. "Yes, ma'am. But can we stop with the points system? We all know that Yaz is so far ahead, there's no 'ope for me and Graham."

Yaz blushed deeply. "That's 'cos she's brilliant," said the Doctor. The blush became blood red.

"And your favourite," winked Graham. Now the blood was threatening to burst from the cheeks.

"Nonsense," huffed the Time Lady, turning away to look back out over the area.

 _Nonsense, is it? Maybe if you..._

"Anyway," Yaz interjected, "d'you know where we are, Doctor?"

 _If I don't, do you really think... ?!_

"Here we are," the Doctor responded, scanning their surroundings with the sonic.

 _Touche._

Looking at the results, the Gallifreyan tilted her head. "Daggle III. 30th century from Earth's point of view. Cool - I don't think I've been 'ere before. Oh wait, yes I 'ave - but it was, oooh, 'bout 120 years ago."

 _118, actually. You really should peruse my travel log more often, love. I put in pictures and everything._

"Is it dangerous?" Ryan asked.

"Nah, this place is great," the Doctor beamed. "Planet of shapeshifters. Or was that Reep VII? Can't remember now."

Graham raised a brow. "That's really reassuring, Doc. Maybe we should go back inside the box."

 _I have a name, thank you very much. Well, sort of..._

Yaz turned to him. "If the Doctor says it's safe, it's safe," she said sternly. She then reached out slightly and brushed a hand against the Time Lady's arm. "Right, Doctor?"

 _Honestly. Any excuse for contact._

"Er, yeah," stammered the Gallifreyan. "Since when 'ave I steered you wrong?"

Now Graham gave a lopsided tut. "The Death Eye... "

"And that's minus 250 points for you too, Graham O'Brien!" snapped the Doctor. "I banned you from bringin' that up again. There's only so many times I can say 'sorry' before it stops bein' my fault."

"How does that make sense?" asked Ryan.

"Just does," came the reply. "Now come along - people to see and things to do." She winked at Yaz. "Hopefully." She then strode off confidently.

Yaz took an almost-audible gulp. "Er, yeah." She quickly composed herself, however, and dutifully followed the Doctor, and eventually so did Graham and Ryan.

 _Oh, you really shouldn't have done that, love. Look at her._

 _Still, this will give me time to think. I need to remember why I brought us here. I know I never tell you why I take you where I take you, but that's because I know you love a mystery. Me, though? When you're used to knowing why you go to places, being in the dark is very unsettling._

 _I'll figure this out. I always do. You'd be lost without me, after all._

 _Because I never get lost. Never..._

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. For story notes, see Part 1._

* * *

PART 4

"Oh Rassilon, not this place."

"Mother?"

Missy turned to Michelle. "Daggle III. What a dump of a planet. So much potential, wasted." She threw her arms up slightly in frustration. "Back inside, go on."

"But we just landed," Michelle continued. "Can't we have a look around?"

A pause. Perhaps her eldest daughter was right. But then, why would she not be? All the Time Lady's children were highly intelligent. They were from her loins, after all... well, _his_ loins, from a previous incarnation. Or incarnations. Perhaps there was something to be gained from this blind landing. "Delgado, scout the area," she said to her firstborn. "Get a feel for the place."

Delgado nodded. "Of course, Mother." He went to leave, but was stopped by Michelle's voice.

"Scout the area? For dangers?"

"Of course, little one," replied Missy. "Can't have anything hurting my family, can I?"

" _Speaking_ of that," came a stern voice, "I think you owe Jenna an apology."

The Time Lady turned to see Clara, arms folded, in the doorway of the TARDIS, which was this time disguised as a Dagglian cash machine. The Impossible Girl, now out of her dressing gown and properly dressed, looked very annoyed.

Missy stifled a rant. "Clara, how many times have we told her to not dance in the control room? She needs to learn!" She then frowned deeply. "And when are _you_ going to learn that you're not allowed out of the TARDIS when you're carrying?"

Clara was silent for a moment. A _long_ moment. When she eventually spoke, it was through gritted teeth. "Michelle, go inside, please." Sensing her birth mother's tone, the girl disappeared quickly into the time machine.

Missy groaned internly. Terrific. Clara was feeling independant again. Thinking she had some hold on the Time Lady. But she did not - the Mistress was _not_ beholden to her beautiful, perfect, beyond-reproach wife. She _was not_ , dammit! "Don't you ever tell me what I can and can't do," said Clara. "Ever."

Not for the first time, Missy wondered why she put up with this. Why did she not just hypnotise Clara, thus ensuring loyalty and obedience? Why did the Time Lady go out of her way to ensure the Impossible Girl joined her of her own free will? Why was she so determined to make the Human hers legitimately... well, as legitimately as Missy could manage?

She knew why. It was that fire, that sense of self, that drew the Mistress to her. Clara Oswald was the most beautiful and perfect woman in all time and space - honestly, Missy checked! - and the Time Lady wanted that in all its purity. Untainted. Missy was never above trickery, obviously, but to know Clara joined her of her own volition... it mattered _so much_. Indeed, it would have been _too easy_ to use mind control. Missy wanted Clara _in_ mind as well as body.

That challenge also included Missy's ultimate goals. She loved her poppet like nothing else, but never gave up her desire for universal conquest. She was as determined to rule everything there was, is and ever will be, _as_ ever. But hiding that from her own wife... now that was a thrill unto itself. Conquering the universe covertly would only make it all the sweeter. Besides, Clara would be forever grateful when Missy finally succeeded: she would be the wife of the master - or mistress - of the universe. Clara would want for nothing - rather, she would be the second most important person in all existence.

Not even their annoying children knew of their mother's goals. As far as they knew, Missy was _never_ a so-called villainess, or villain. But the little ones still served their purpose. They provided an unbreakable link for Clara to the Time Lady. With each new child, Clara's connection to Missy only grew stronger.

All that combined - their marriage and children, the ultimate realisation of universal domination, along with what Clara believed was the rejection of that ball and chain Amy - ensured the Impossible Girl would be the Mistress' forever.

But it would take time. Something Missy was brought back to with this current situation. "I'm sorry, angel - sometimes I get carried away. I just don't want you to get hurt. I _won't_ allow it.

Clara's face softened. "I know. But you yelled at our little girl. _Again_. Right now she thinks that her Mother hates her."

Bloody children. Imbeciles, all of them. "Of course I don't hate her. She's my daughter - I love her."

" _I_ know that," said Clara. "But she needs to hear it from you more often. They _all_ do, frankly. Please, just go inside and talk to her."

Missy looked away. "But... " Despite her initial protest, it would not hurt investigating this planet. Perhaps there was something she could steal, manipulate or even destroy. If memory served, this world was populated by dunces, easily conned.

However, she quickly noticed Delgado was nowhere to be seen. He obviously obeyed his mother and went off investigating the area. At least _one_ of her children did as they were told. Turning back to her wife, Missy nodded. "Fine, you... " Not _win_. Never. "... go tell her I'll be along shortly. I'll just go and get Delgado back."

Clara did not budge. "Delgado will be fine. Jenna won't be until her mother tells her how much she loves seeing her dancing."

Oh, _please_! "Clara... "

" _Now_ , Missy." Before the Time Lady could say anything else, the puppy eyes came out in full force. "For me. For _her_."

The Impossible Girl's impossibly-big eyes had no sway on Missy. None. Absolutely none whatso... "OK, _fine_." The Gallifreyan's own orbs rolled in annoyance, then she stormed back into the TARDIS. Clara gave one last look outside - Delgado was already out of vision - then joined her wife in the disguised time machine...

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. For story notes, see Part 1._

* * *

PART 5

"Ooh, look over there!"

Yaz smiled wide at the Doctor's giddy exclamation, and looked in the direction she was pointing, just as she turned in another direction. "And there!" Another turn. "And _there_!"

The Human girl chuckled. "Honestly, Doctor - I've seen four-year-olds less excitable than you."

"That's why you love me, though, right?" The Time Lady asked.

All the blood drained from Yaz's face. Why did she say that? Because indeed, the Doctor's love of life and everything in it was one of the many, many, _many_ things the policewoman loved about her. One of the reasons she was the love of Yaz's life - even if Yaz could never tell her that.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Er, I mean... " Her eyes darted away, though not in the excitable way as before. "Anyway... " She turned away from her female companion at her two male ones, who were trailing behind. "C'mon, you two! No dawdlin'!"

Yes, get the boys with them ASAP. Before Yaz did something beyond her control. Not soon enough for her liking, Ryan and Graham caught up. "Doc, I don't see what's so amazing," said Graham. "It's just another marketplace. Take away the people and it's not much different from the ones in Sheffield."

"But that's why it's so amazin'!" yelped the Time Lady, the joy back in her voice. "The people! A chance to see so many of a world's populance in one place. I love markets, me - 'specially open-air ones. Not black markets though, obviously. I've 'ad to shut more than a couple of those down in the past... and future. I even found one that was sellin' stolen tech from the Time War."

Ryan frowned. "Time War?"

"Ah. Right." The Doctor grit her teeth. "Long story. Another time. Maybe. Probably not."

"Whatever it is," the lad said, "it sounds awesome."

"War is never 'awesome'." Yaz noticed the Gallifreyan's face darken slightly, but it was quickly shrugged away. "Especially that one. Anyway, have any of you found anythin' you like?"

Yaz was concerned about the Doctor's brief melancholy look - two in one day - but again decided now was not the time to ask further. She looked around and a particular stall caught her eye. "Hey, look - a caricaturist."

"Brilliant!" The Doctor grabbed Yaz's hand and led Team TARDIS to the Dagglian stall. "Oh, and that's minus another 250 points for sayin' war is awesome," she called back to Ryan, who just chuckled. The Doctor and Yaz then reached the Dagglian sitting by an easel. "Hello there! I'm the Doctor, and these are my best friends Yaz, Graham and Ryan." Did she squeeze Yaz's hand slightly? No - it must have been the policewoman's imagination. Yaz did notice the sample set up in the stall, though, revealing the artist's work was realistic, not caricatures.

"Pleased to meet you," the artist said. "Would you like a picture? I always like the chance to try offworlders."

"That would be terrific," the Time Lady almost squealed, looking at her fam. "Who wants in? Actually, wait - I'm not givin' you a choice. C'mon."

Graham shrugged. "Haven't had one of these done since I was a kid. Made the mistake of taking it into school - I was teased for the rest of the year."

"Then it's about time to replace that memory with a happy one, innit?" The Doctor sat down, still hand-in-hand with Yaz. The two women were next to eachother, with the boys flanking them. Yaz had to actively control her heartbeat at being seated so close to the woman she loved.

The artist proved very fast, as he was finished in just a few minutes. "Alright, I hope you like it. As I said, I don't have alot of practice with offworlders."

"I'm sure it'll be great," said Ryan enthusiastically. During the making of the piece, he revealed he had never been drawn before, so was rather excited about it himself. The artist offered his work and Ryan accepted it. "It is!" he said, before showing the rest of Team TARDIS. The piece was, frankly, excellent. The attention to detail was incredible, especially considering how quick it took.

"Gotta admit, that's not half bad," smiled Graham.

Yaz could not help the slightly rueful smirk on her own face. She really hoped it was only her imagination again, but it seemed the artist actually picked up on her nervousness at being so close to the Doctor. "It's terrific," she managed, trying to dampen her slight embarrassment. "What d'you think, Do... ?"

When she saw the Time Lady's expression, all levity left Yaz. Her brow furrowed deeply as she took in the Doctor, who did not look happy _at all_. "Doctor?"

Silence.

The boys picked up on it, too. "You OK, Doc?" Graham asked, concerned.

The Doctor just looked dumbfounded. "I... I... "

Yaz's worry grew. She reached out and held a coat-clad arm. "Doctor, what's wrong?" Now the Time Lady was _disturbed_ twice in one day. Indeed, the Doctor looked like she saw a ghost.

When she spoke, the Doctor's voice was barely a whisper. "Raggady... "

"Doctor, please." Yaz was barely holding onto her own composure, wanting desperately to know what had gotten into the woman she secretly cherished. "Tell m... us what's wrong."

The artist wilted a little. "I'm sorry that you're disappointed."

At that, the Doctor seemed to snap out of it. She looked up at the artist, and eventually gave an apologetic half-smile. "I'm sorry, just... had a headache suddenly come on. It's very good, really." Before anything else could be said or done, she pulled out her chronal credit card and paid the artist... more than he was charging, just to make amends. After a hurried and awkward farewell, Team TARDIS left the stall, Ryan keeping the art piece under his arm.

Once they were far enough away, Yaz tugged on the Doctor's hand. "What was that? What happened?" She tried to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Nothin'," said the Time Lady. "I'm OK."

"Didn't look like 'nothing', Doc," said Graham.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, we've never seen you zone out like that before." He blinked. "Well, we probably have actually, but... " He stopped when Yaz gave him a glare.

"Guys, I'm fine, really." She smiled half-heartedly - or was that single-heartedly? "Just a headache."

Yaz was having none of that. After experiencing the Doctor trying to bottle herself up after Kerb!am, the policewoman decided a little tough love... OK, bad phrase... was in order. "In that case, we're going back to the TARDIS."

"Eh?" The Time Lady's face scrunched up in a way Yaz always found adorable.

"You heard," she said, raising her head slightly, almost challenging the Doctor for a rebuttal. "If you have a headache, which you've never had before unless aliens were invading your mind, then we should go back to the TARDIS."

"I'm fine, I _promise_ ," the Doctor insisted, her voice softening. She lightly stroked Yaz's arm. "Really, Yaz - I am."

She could feel herself cave, but Yaz would not go down without a fight. "At least let me go back and get, I dunno, an asparin or something."

"Sorry - don't 'ave any," came the retort. "That would be like you keepin' rat poison in your med cupboard." Before her fam could respond, the Time Lady threw her arms out, like she often did. "Anyway, there's still so much to explore here! C'mon... !" She was then off, easily disappearing into the mass of alien people.

"That was weird," said Ryan.

"I didn't think anything she could do could surprise me anymore," added Graham.

Yaz, meanwhile, narrowed her eyes and hurried after the retreating Doctor. "Headache, my arse... "

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. For story notes, see Part 1._

 _3. **SELF-HARMING WARNING** for this part._

* * *

PART 6

Delgado Master-Oswald was bored. He had walked around this marketplace for what seemed hours and found nothing of value. No demeter rockets. No brainwave scramblers. No sonic mines. Not even a bloody pencil. _Nothing_ worth taking or even buying.

The young man was torn. This was a complete waste of time, but he never liked the sight of any of his siblings being chewed out by their mother. Missy's new form was a little stricter than the woman their mum married; she was never exactly a pushover to start with, of course, but now the Time Lady expected everything to be perfect - especially her offspring. And she also expected to be obeyed at all times.

The original Missy - though not the Gallifreyan's original _form_ , Delgado knew - at least allowed flights of fancy... sometimes very long moments. But now? She was still considered the "fun" one - Clara was formerly a teacher, after all - but the Second Missy had a shorter fuse than the First. And though she never _ever_ laid a finger on any of them, Delgado knew that was almost entirely down to their Human mother. If Missy was raising them alone, he and his brother and sisters would live in fear of something a tad more harsh than a spanking.

But of course, Delgado ensured that was not the case. He made certain they ended up as one big happy - yes, truly - family. Even without his time-travelling manoeuvrings, the Gallifreyan-Human hybrid knew the Mistress _adored_ Clara Oswald. The Time Lady could try hiding it all she wanted, but it was clear her desire for the Impossible Girl was no con. And Delgado knew it more than anyone.

Sighing, he finally decided to take one last patrol of the market before calling it a day. Perhaps he missed...

And then he saw it.

Delgado stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened, and a chill went down his spine.

A blue police box.

No. No no no no _no_. It could not be. Not _here_. Not _now_!

Fear suddenly engulfed the young man. He darted his head around, trying desperately to see... who? What? How could he even know what face he was looking for?!

Delgado backtracked quickly, spinning around and pacing away. After several yards, the brisk pace broke into a jog. Then an outright sprint. He had to get out of there. He had to get _his family_ out of there...

Not nearly fast enough for his liking, he was out of the town and back in the outskirts where their TARDIS landed. He could see the "local cash machine" waiting in the distance... but could also make out his mother striding towards him.

 _Crap_. There was no way Delgado could palm Missy off with a "this place is worthless" story. Not in the state he was in. Sweat was actually running down his face - and it was not from the running!

The other time machine could not be found. He had to create a distraction, something to capture his mother's entire attention... and there was only one way, in the heat of the moment, Delgado could think of to do so.

Bracing himself, he moved a hand to the opposite wrist, took a deep breath... and with a sudden push down, snapped his own forearm.

It was unusual hearing your own scream, especially when it was so _loud_ and _long_.

Unsurprisingly, Missy heard it and did some sprinting of her own to reach him. Once she did so, she looked aghast. " _Delgado_! What the hell _happened_ to you?!"

Seeing through the blinding pain, the young man grit his teeth. "A... attacked... " he managed.

"Who?" Missy's face was now one of pure fury. "Who _dared_ attack my son?! They'll pay with their lives, and the lives of everyone they... !"

"M... m... other... ple... ase... " Delgado was close to passing out. "Help... "

"Yes, yes, of course," said the Time Lady. "C'mon, my boy, let's get you home." She took Delgado's good arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, while he himself held his broken one close to his chest. They eventually got back to their TARDIS, and the doors opened with a fierce, unrepeatable expletive from its owner.

Once they huffed into the control room, Delgado and Missy were met with the sight of Clara, who took one look at them and her face contorted into horror. "Oh my _God_! Delgado - what _happened_?!"

"He was _attacked_ ," snapped Missy. "Happy now, Clara? Instead of joining our son on a highly-dangerous planet, you made me stay here and watch our daughter _dance_! Well, look at the result, 'poppet'! Our boy has a broken arm!"

"Oh, God," Clara choked, as tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry... I'm so _so sorry_! Delgado, please, let me help... !" She went to comfort him, but her pregnant belly stopped her getting too close... or perhaps Missy's next words did.

"Just get out of the bloody way! Can't you see he needs medical attention?!"

Now Clara was full-on sobbing. "Missy, p... _please don't_ \- I'm _sorry_! I, I didn't _think_... !"

Even in his excruciating pain, Delgado could not allow this - not in his mum's condition. But more to the point, he could not allow, under _any_ circumstances, his family finding the other TARDIS - they had to get the hell off this planet, pronto. And in his debilitated state, he decided to do it the easiest way and copy little Jenna.

He collapsed out Missy's grasp, "accidentally" hitting the control console on the way down. The last thing Delgado heard as everything went black was the telltale sound of dematerialisation...

TO BE CONCLUDED


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. For story notes, see Part 1._

 _3\. As will be evident, I finished this story before "It Takes You Away" aired, when Ryan finally called Graham "Granddad". I considered updating it, but in the end decided not to: if anything, it'll hopefully indicate sometime has passed by my next story, which will be set after the end of the 2018 series._

* * *

PART 7

Yaz and the Doctor watched as Ryan and Graham walked off in the direction of their home, the former still with the otherworldly drawing under his arm. All through the rest of their time spent on Daggle III, and return to the TARDIS, it was clear his initial joy at the piece was blunted somewhat by the Doctor's peculiar reaction. But of course, the Time Lady insisted everything was alright.

Yaz knew it was not. And now they were alone - the Doctor seemed to make sure they were never so during the journey back to Sheffield, instead talking about how unusual it was for the TARDIS to choose a destination on her own, without an evident reason - the police officer would find out exactly what was bothering the woman she loved.

"Another travel and still no 'Granddad'," mused the Doctor. "I hoped by now that Ryan would be more open. I suppose he's still tryin' to protect himself from the pain of Grace's death." She shrugged sadly, before turning to Yaz. "Anyway... guess this is it. Again. Say 'hi' to your family for me."

"I will," replied Yaz, but she made no effort to leave. "But first... "

The Doctor looked at her questioningly. "Yes?"

It was now or never. "What _was_ that earlier? With the drawing."

To the policewoman's surprise, the Time Lady seemed to almost wilt. "Oh. That. Um, yeah. Can't keep anythin' from you, can I, Officer Khan?"

Yaz gave a small smile of her own. "Look, if it's somethin' personal, then I'm sorry if I'm prying. But as it stands right now, I don't understand. You've been actin' really strange lately - even for you."

Now a more trademark grin. "None taken."

Yaz chuckled. "But seriously. I mean, the drawing, the pictures on the walls... I haven't seen you act that way ever, and then it happens twice in one day." She then paused. "Actually, I can think of one other time: when you came over for dinner... " - the one and only time, sadly - "... and my Mum made a souffle. Just like today, you suddenly went all weird and flustered. And then abruptly left." Yaz quirked a brow. "That's twice you've abandoned food at my place, by the way."

"I 'ope your mum and dad don't take it personally," cringed the Time Lady. "It's just... "

"Just what, Doctor?" Yaz pressed. "Please tell me. I don't like seein' you like this." She tried keeping the anguish from her voice.

There was silence for a few moments, just the breeze waving the Doctor's loose hair slightly. She clenched her jaw, shook her head and finally sighed in defeat. "I know I can be rather silly, Yaz, but I _am_ really clever. Time Lords - or Ladies - are renowned for our intelligence."

"You're the smartest person I've ever met," said Yaz, almost reverently.

"Thanks." The Doctor bit her lip, and almost seem ashamed. "That also includes memory. We have fantastic memories, Yaz. Instant recall and all that." Yaz thought better than to challenge _that_ statement with specific examples to the contrary. "But lately... "

"Yes... ?"

Another sigh. "It's like I've... forgotten something. Something really important. Every now and again I get... glimpses. Not even that, just... _something_. A niggle in the back of my mind telling me that I'm missing something."

Yaz frowned. "Could it be the TARDIS tryin' to tell you?" She knew by now the box was sentient.

A shake of the head. "She feels it too. The old girl thinks she can hide her feelings from me - but she can't." The Doctor looked past Yaz, at nothing in particular, and Yaz could tell she was hurting more than she was letting on.

"Is there anythin' I can do to help?" she asked. "I mean... anythin' _we_ can do to help?"

The Doctor smiled sweetly. "Just bein' with you helps alot," she said. "Don't worry, Yaz, I'll be fine - I _promise_. I'll work it out. So stop worryin' your pretty little head over me, OK?"

Now Yaz blushed. Every single time. "I can't promise that, Doctor. Maybe when you stop givin' me _cause_ t'worry."

With that, the Time Lady took one of her hands and gave it a little squeeze. " _I_ can't promise that, Yaz. But I'll do me best - for you." She then gave a lopsided grin. "Maybe it's just somethin' else I ordered from Kerb!am lifetimes ago and forgot about. I'll probably get another package tomorrow, this time with a stovepipe hat inside."

They shared a chuckle, before falling into a comforting silence, during which Yasmin Khan possibly never in her life wanted to kiss the gorgeous woman before her more. But of course...

The Doctor released her hand and moved back to the open TARDIS. Yaz tried ignoring the sting at the loss of contact. "See you in a few days?" she asked, dreading the answer.

Now the classic beaming smile. "I'll be waitin' right here."

She was gone all too quickly. Yaz stared at the now blank space where the TARDIS was, and slumped her shoulders. Time to get back to normalcy. Time to count down the days, hours, minutes until the woman who owned her heart returned.

Yaz turned to leave, then paused. Hold on a moment... something the Doctor said about Ryan and Graham... She frowned. "Who's Grace?"

She did not notice, on a wall just out of her view, there was a crack in the brickwork. A glowing, golden crack...

THE END


End file.
